The invention relates to a circular loom for producing hoses, consisting of an annular frame on the periphery of which are arranged vertically moveable healds for the warp threads and within which there is mounted at least one rotatable shuttle that carries a weft bobbin.
Such circular looms are generally used to produce fire hoses or industrial tubes. In these looms, it is customary to group the healds for the warp threads in sheds, whereby each partition is movably mounted on guide-rods. If, for example, twelve partitions or sheds are arranged on the periphery, this will result in a hose that has 12 transition corners where the division line shows irregularities.
In addition to circular looms that have healds arranged in partitions, there are also circular looms known in which a control wheel raises and lowers the warp threads and rotates in front of the shuttle. However, with this system errors in the weave are common since the warp threads can slough off. Moreover, since in this case there is only a small lifting distance available, the remainder of the lifting motion must be performed via a shuttle lift. This results in considerable friction, so that with high rotational speeds special cooling measures are required.
The object of invention is to provide a circular loom of the type outlined in the beginning, in which simple measures result in a consistent drawing-in, so that the spacing is uniform over the periphery.